The confession -one shot-
by Femke-the-lotus
Summary: another short, sweet one shot I made up during my vacation in which Ghazan and Ming hua admit their feelings for each other... don't read it if you haven't seen the entire thirt season of legend of korra ENJOY


The confession one-shot

"so…. What was all that stuff in the truck about just now?"

Ming hua asked Ghazan, as the two of them were alone in the antechamber for the moment. Zaheer was after a dai lee agent who seemed to be in a hurry for some reason, and P'li was taking a nap, so she wouldn't hear aything they said. So they could talk freely now.

"what do you mean ming?"

Ghazan asked as he looked at his best friend and partner with a innocent look in his eyes, having no idea what she was referring too.

 _"two out of three, not bad"_ Ming Hua said as she immitaded his voice in an annoyed way. "what did you mean with that? I know you were raised by an older sister…. But… the other…"

The armless waterbender looked at her best friend with a raised eyebrown. Both of them knew Ghazan had been raised by his older sister, who turned her back on him for the sake of getting rich when she was old enough to be married… but she wasn't sure as to which one of the other two would have been correct…

"I think you know pretty damn well which other one was correct ming…. And don't you dare lie…. "

Ghazan said firmly as he came closer to Ming Hua, his face only a few inches from hers. His eyes sparkeling at her as he looked into her eyes…

"Let me guess…. That damn mustace of yours grew in when you were ten…"

Ming Hua quipped as she looked at Ghazan with a teasing look in her eyes. "Nope…. Guess again…" he replied as he crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.

"wait…. It wasn't the damn mustace thingy…. Then…."

Ming hua looked up at Ghazan with a shocked look now. "yes Ming…. And don't lie… I saw how you looked away when bolin mentioned it… you feel the same about me…. Right?"

Ghazan asked as he quipped up Ming hua's face so the older waterbender girl was forced to look into his eyes…

"never thought a mere **CHILD** was needed to get it threw to that thick skull of yours…"

Ming hua smirked as she closed in on The lavabender with a teasing smirk on her face. "and I never thought I would hear you made a funny remark… so both our dreams came true today…"

Ghazan replied with a smirk on his face, before he gently pushes his lips against those of Ming hua, who looked at him shocked, before she let him in…

"I love you Ming Hua…" Ghazan whispered to her after they broke apart to catch their breaths for a moment "I love you two Ghazan.." Ming hua whispered back to him, comepletely caught up by the moment which made she didn't felt the need to make a snappy command for once…

"and here I thought you two would never confess your feelings for one another…"

a voice called from out of the doorway. Both lovers looked up now, looking at zaheer with a surprised look. They had been so caught up by what they had been doing that they hadn't noticed him come back and wake up P'li, who also sat up now, smiling as she looked at the new lovers.

"how long have you two been watching…." Ming hua asked now as she looked at her friends with a angry look. Angry they hadn't bothered to warn them they had come back.

"only during the kiss and the "I love you's" it was enough to figure out the rest…" Zaheer smiled as he sat down with P'li and wrapped his arms around her..

"yeah, and it was about time… we all knew you two had a thing for each other since the day you met…" P'li added with a smile on her face.

"oo shut your yapping…. Rather tell us what you found out zaheer…." Ming hua snapped at the two lovers now. Not wanting to disgust this anymore as she looked with a small blush at Ghazan, who looked away blushing as well, since they both knew P'li and zaheer had been right… even do they **HAD** been forced on each other… two thirt wheels in the team with a lovestruck zaheer and P'li. But despite that, without either of them ever admitting it out loud… they didn't disliked being in each others comepany…

 _"actually… I wouldn't have had it any other way…"_ Ghazan thought as he listened to what zaheer told. The avatar had made the airship, she had been prisoner on, strand in the si wong desert and most likely korra had escaped…

"what do we do now?" Ming hua asked, regaining her normall snappy behavior, only slightly blushing if her eyes catched those of Ghazan…

"there is no way we can track her down in the desert before the queen gets to her…" Ghazan said with a pondering look on his face.

"You really think they'll be lucky enough to capture her again?" P'li said as she looked from Ming hua and Ghazan to Zaheer _"_ She'll be long gone by the time they arrive" she said deathly serious. Knowing this could endanger the mission.

"It doesn't matter, we're through chasing her" zaheer said as he got up again and looked at his friends with a death serious look. "It's time to make _her_ come to us"

Zaheer said with a curt nod of his head, after which he started to explain what he was planning on doing. All this time Ming hua stayed close to Ghazan. Acting a little annoyed if he came to close. But that was only to hide how happy she was… that they had both confesed their true honest feelings for each other…..

 **FIN**


End file.
